Broken Soul Broken Destiny
by Gravenimage
Summary: SPOILERS post season 3 of the Netflix series. Hector gave up on himself as he embraces his new life as the pet of one of the vampire sisters. As much as he hates it, he actually likes it and acknowledges his feelings for his master Hector/Lenore one shot lemon included.


Disclaimer: I don't own Netflix's Castlevania they are the rightful property of their creators I'm just a big fan of the show.

Broken Soul Broken Destiny

The man was being dragged by a collar and rope like the dog that he is through the chambers of castle . A man that turned his back on his beliefs, betrayed a fellow Forge Master that wants him dead. How he wanted Isaac to be here so he can put him out of his misery. What was there to live for, what was there to fight for. It was over for him, freedom was taken from him the moment Carmilla convinced him that his purpose was for naught. And once more Isaac proved to be more loyal and better at him as he chose to stay by Dracula's side until the end. Wherever he was, he was surely planning his revenge on him. Death, that's all that was running on Hector's mind. A man that was broken when he became prisoner to the female vampire dragged eight hundred miles just to enter another prison. From one hell to another, sounds fitting for a betrayer like him. All because of his naive nature, how foolish he could have been.

An unknown castle in an unknown place, though he believes Dracula's castle is way bigger. Not that it matters it was all over for him. Everything brought ruin to him and now he was nothing but damn slave to a vampire. Vampire who used him in order to convince him and help her sisters achieve Carmilla's plan. Not convince him more like assure him that he will be a loyal dog and remain one for as long as she wants. The same person that was holding the end of the rope and collar. The beautiful and deadly brunette Lenore. Each of the sisters were deadly in their own way, each had a specialty. And to think he fell to the one who considers herself a diplomat and the less violent one of the bunch. Such bullshit, her words were more poisonous than Carmilla's wrath. Not once has words hurt him so much that cut through his very own flesh. His eyes were on the red and black ring that was keeping him prisoner.

If he disobeys it will kill him, he will be alive as long as his loyal. But why should that matter, if he wanted death. No, that's not what he really wanted. Even with such a horrible fate killing himself isn't what he wished for. Was it idiocy or just because he still cherishes his life, or he was too stubborn to submit death. Unless he was a major masochist and actually likes being treated like shit, used and abused. Gazing at the rare vampire beauty he sworn he could have sense some honesty in her tone. Whenever she will speak to him that she wanted to help him, that he was safe here, the ever lasting bullshit. Yet, part of his mind wanted to believe her that of the four vampire sisters she was the only who gives a shit about him. This is how she repaid him, with her pussy and a loyalty ring that wasn't even close to an engagement ring. The Forge Master wanted to hate her with every fiber of his being, curse her to hell.

Then, she turned to him. Her orange brownish eyes were on him like they were staring into his soul. Every time she would look at him, his body will feel weak, his mind will go blank, his knees will weaken and his heart will beat crazy. But why in hell would he react like this. This woman used him all along, pretending to be kind, giving him fake freedom and even her own body. She seduced him and he fell for it. Because he wanted to, he really wanted to fuck her. Lenore has put him under her spell and he was the fool falling right into her hands. Even now, all he could think of was kissing those tasty lips, stared into her sharp fans. Feel the warmth of her body even if she was a vampire, make love to her again. He hated himself for being so weak and for have taken the bait. Now, he was her pawn, her little play thing. But what if she gets tire of him, will she discard him like a broken toy.

"So quiet, care to tell me your troubles?" her tone was so sweet disguised in toxic venom.

Such venom he loves, poison that he will drink as many times as he could. And die a million times. Her smile was sweet again, just another disguise of the true monster that she is. Pretending she cares for his well being, the bullshit will never end.

"Nothing worth discussing" he honestly didn't wanted to talk but she made him, her expression, her everlasting beauty.

"I feel like there's a lot to discuss. Still upset, are we?"

"What do you think?"

"Must I repeat myself? We're not evil Hector, nobody wants you dead. We just want to live and survive. You're essential to that survival, and you will. You have swore your loyalty to me. No need for a reminder?"

"No, you made it very clear" he showed her the red and black hard strings ring on his right index finger.

"Just a little insurance that you will behave and fulfill your purpose. As long as you do as your told, everything will be all right" she gave him another smile that will make his heart melt such sweet poison.

"How could I ever forget? I'm the pawn to ensure your sisters will have life long feeding stock. The sooner we do this, the better. I want it done."

"No need to hurry. This is a plan that will take time but the wait will make it worthwhile."

"I just wanted it over with."

"Why's that?" her eyes were still on him" not like you have anywhere else to go. Or do you?"

"I want this to end…." he whispered.

"Hmm…." she got close to him her lips were inches away from his" why would you want it to end."

"Do I have to tell you?" anger was in his voice" beaten up, dragged like an animal for thirty fucking days, in the cold, thrown into a cell, eating rotten food, being deceived, used me for the pleasure all for the purpose that I become your obedient lap dog. Why would I want this to end? Death might be my only salvation."

"Stop acting like a drama queen Hector. I gave you freedom. It's because of me you're walking the halls of this castle freely. Or would you rather return to a cell?"

"Freedom wearing a dog's collar? I am your slave. Slaves belong in a cell."

"You would rather be on a cell? And just when I wanted to offer you a nice comfy room. This castle have so many chambers I lost count. I'm sure there has to be one to your liking."

The silver haired Forge Master didn't said a word. Every time he will talk to her he would want her more. Why, was the ring doing this. Making his attraction for her stronger and stronger. At this rate, he will fall to his desires again. Lenore kept staring at him with sweet poisonous smile he has come to love and hate.

"A big room, lots of space, plenty of books to read, a warm comfy bed, a window with a great view. Just for you. And you believe you're better off being in the cold ground of a cell? What's next, do you want to return to being naked too?"

"This has nothing to do with a cell or a room Lenore. This is about you using me like you could care less and why should you? You're only following Carmilla's orders to keep me alive so I can give you that army of night creatures to protect your feeding stock. You vampires can be worse than humans. Just parasites that suck on blood to satisfy your hunger. I...I actually thought you really care, what a fool I was. No vampire would care for a human. There's no such thing as love from a vampire to a human."

"Dracula did. He fell in love with a female human and felt his life was complete and had purpose. She drove him away from the loneliness he was suffering. And when she was killed he cursed on humanity that he was willing to go as far as to eradicate the entire race. Revenge on all of them, just for one human. If that's not love then, I don't know what is."

"And you can be like him?" he scoffed not believing her.

"Perhaps" she was closer to him again as her hand touched his left cheek" is that what you want my dear Hector, to be love in the same affectionate level? True love that if you're taken from me I will have revenge on the world. Tell me?"

He turned his gaze away from her not wanting to be hypnotize by those beautiful orbs. Every time he will look at her it's like he was put under a spell of lust. Hunger to run his hands all over he body, kiss her many times and penetrate her until he can no longer ejaculate. The female vampire forced him to look at her. Eyes meeting, she licked her lips such horrible sweet poison. How he wanted to drink it and die a million times. The Forge Master has truly gone mad. If Isaac could see him now he would have kill him by now to end his suffering.

"Answer me, is that what you want?"

"I will no longer be deceive by you. I won't ever fall for your lies. So, you're wasting your time."

She glared at him grabbing him by his neck and collar. Before slapping him. Sure, there were dozens of things she could have done to him. But they will result in being too wounded, maybe ending up dead. That was out of the question it will go against her sisters wishes, they needed him alive for the plan to work. It's the only reason Carmila let him live and took him with her to Bralia. Her, on the other hand had other motives. Sure she wanted to obey her sisters, they needed to feed of course. But having Hector alive will benefit her a lot. And she wasn't talking about his Forge Master's skills. It was the last thing on her mind. As a diplomat, loyalty is the most important asset you will need. And while Hector has swore his loyalty to her, it wasn't by honest intentions.

"I haven't lie to you" she hissed controlling her anger" everything I have tell you since we first met is the truth. I did planned to have you as my slave from the beginning but I have been honest with you. This goes beyond the plan. It's to prove you a point."

"Prove what point?"

"That we're not monsters. We may be vampires but we respect life as well as humans. Because without them, we would cease to exist. Sure, there are a big exception that other vampires are heartless creatures and won't hesitated to sink their fangs into anything that has a vein pumping blood. I've told you before, I have asked you what do you want?"

"And I have already given you my answer, I want out of here!"

"I have also given you my answer, I can't. The second you step foot out of this castle, the ring will activate and kill you. I don't mind if you could go and be free. I don't mind if I'd join you."

"More lies" he glared.

"So stubborn. You're being a real pain in the ass. I suppose it's time I teach you obedience since I made it my responsibility to train you."

"Such a shame, you will never get the chance."

Hector has suddenly pulled a dagger pointing it to his neck. Lenore was shocked, that was her dagger when did he got the chance to take it from her. Very impressive he was able to do that. No time to feel impressed, her pet was about to make a very stupid mistake.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Was it look like? I end my life now, your plan will fail. No free food for any of you. Your sisters will have to hunt on their own to get it. If you want to live then, do it yourself."

"Fucking idiot. You won't get the chance to slit your throat, the ring will activate. Need to remind you any act of disobedience will trigger it's effect."

The Forge Master ignored the concern in her tone" I'm willing to take the risk. I'm done being someone's pawn."

"What a disappointment you turn out to be Hector. I always thought you were a pretty clever man, guess I was wrong. You're going to die as a fool. However, you know I can't let you die."

"Ever the loyal vampire dog" he mocked her.

"I will do anything for my sisters. And I will do anything for you as well."

"Don't you ever get tire of spewing lies?"

"You need to clean your fucking ears, I haven't lie to you. I'm the only one here who has been honest with you. If it weren't for your skills as a Forge Master, you wouldn't be standing here. Carmila would have killed you a long time ago. I'm to make sure you remain alive."

"For the plan."

"No, for me" she sounded so serious.

The silver haired man finally had it lifting the dagger to his neck. Lenore has transformed into a swarm of bats removing the weapon from his hand. He forgot how fast she is just like back in the cell. Showing off that she was truly a formidable opponent. The bat got together changing back to the brunette woman, holding her dagger. The Forge Master wanted to curse out loud, he wanted to spit on her face. But all he did was sobbed. This is what has become of him. A pitiful man who is now a slave of vampires. Why did he had to be a fool and betray Dracula, Isaac. Being convinced by Carmila is what lead him to be in this fucking mess in the first place. Now, his fate lies in the hands of one of her sisters. He could sensed Lenore has gotten on her knees making him stared at her eyes. But there was no anger or hatred or those beautiful eyes.

"I should punish you. But you're still trying to get adjusted to your new...Life. Be thankful of my patience but even my patience has a limit. You try something like that again and it won't end well for you."

"Please...Just finish it…."

"Here we fucking go again. I'm not killing you Hector so stop with the mopping act for God's sake."

"I just want it to end. The pain, the suffering, the heart ache, I want it all gone. I don't want to feel this way anymore."

"Why?" her expression showed concern as she caressed his cheeks with both of her hands.

"You used me to fulfill your ends and yet I can't help it. I swore loyalty to you and I can't help it. You were right, you have given me freedom more than anyone. And for the first time in my life, I feel like I have a purpose. More than just being a Forge Master but to have something to cherish you."

The woman was shocked as he touched her lips.

"How did it come to this? To have fallen for you…?"

Lenore gasped from the shock and realization. Did he just said, he did and she wasn't dreaming. This human has really lost his sanity to think he has fallen in love with her. But his face, the look in his eyes, he was sincere. In the short period of time she was able to get to know Hector she knew he was an honest man. Was this a foreshadowed moment of the Dracula/Lisa scenario and she already knew how that ended up. But this time, the Forge Master was bound by the ring she share with her sisters. They now have the ability to command of any night creature he creates. They needed his skills and she agrees with Carmila even if her plan sounds insane if it wasn't for Morana and Striga. Now it was plan that will make their feeding a whole lot easier. In return she gave him a passionate kiss, him being the fool he is accept it. It only lasted for a few seconds but to the Forge Master, it felt like an eternity.

"Oh Hector, how it has come to this indeed? I suppose it can't be help. I did say you're a pretty man and you're very good at sex too. You want those feelings to be reciprocated?"

"Only in dreams and in nightmares."

"I do care about you, but not in the way you desire. But who knows, perhaps with time I might actually feel something for you. That long wait might hold the key if I will ever accept those feelings."

"What do I want? You asked me that questions many times. Here's my answer. It's you Lenore, all I want is you. This time, I swear true loyalty to you even if it cost me my death."

"Then I shall reward you properly for your devotion" she smiled lust hitting her body.

* * *

**(Lemon start) **

Lenore took his hand through the hallway getting to the nearest room. Once they were in they kissed passionately as their tongues fought for dominance. It was incredible that she was already wet. Hector can really aroused her in way she never thought. Not a single human would make her feel like this. She removed the dog collar as a sign that she trusts and he won't do anything he will regret. Right now, the only thing on his mind is getting between her legs again. The vampire helped him removed his cotton white shirt along with pants, his dick was already standing hard and proud. Grabbing the Forge Master she threw him to the bed as she started removing her white cloak and her black dress as she was on her black bra, panties and stockings. Quickly she was off her bra and panties as Hector was so happy seeing those beautiful breasts again. This time, she was in charge being on top of him.

"Know your place, remember who's your master."

"You are" he was holding his arousal.

"Good boy" she smiled.

She grabbed his cock and gave it a few strokes, she wanted to take that big thing in her mouth. But first, she made her fangs vanished of course she didn't wanted to hurt him biting his dick off. Finally taking the pillar of flesh as much as she could, doing it fast. Hector was in heaven feeling her mouth and tongue licking the tip and length, she was amazing. So fast, so aggressive she really wanted him to burst a nut. The pleasure was out of this world, he could feel he was almost there. So soon, he will reach his climax. But she stopped, Lenore was just getting and she wasn't going to let him ejaculate yet. Not before she reaches her climax, she wanted the two climax together as they were one. True, he was very good at sex and if he truly loves her it won't be long before she eventually falls for him. Why not, she was a simple woman with simple needs. Even vampires can find a mate. Her sisters Morana and Striga have been a couple for centuries why not her. And she didn't give a crap what they will think or Carmila.

The female vampire went on top of him again as she positioned herself on his cock. In a hurry she buried her wet pussy into the pillar as both moaned. She grind her hips as fast as she could Hector helped moving his, both were moaning uncontrollably. Lust and desire have taken over them as they increased speed of their love making. It was better than last time, the pleasure was intense. Hector grabbed her breasts feeling the soft skin and the hardness of her nipples. Lenora grabbed him as their bodies were closed, still moving their bodies to the rhythm. She heard him say I love you only for her to moaned his name in return. Truly he was very good at this, any woman can easily get addicted by such skills. If he was very good at sex she didn't wanted to know how good he can be making night creatures. They kissed passionately again as they could feel their climax any minute now.

Breaking the kiss both finally reached their orgasms, which it was an explosion of pleasure. Letting their juices take their course, still feeling the aftermath of their climax. The woman didn't had to worry about getting pregnant because she was a vampire. Creatures of the dead can't procreate though, it was a nice thought. Lenore finally fell on his body as both fell on the bed panting. Exhausted from their well done efforts. They were covered in sweat and they weren't that sweaty from the last time. The vampire was really pleased as she rested her head on his muscular chest, hearing his heartbeat. It was so strange because she obviously couldn't hear own heart because it's dead. Looking at him, he was smiling it was good for him too. Glad to know he likes it. Then again she knows humans who have sex when they love each other is very satisfying than the average.

**(Lemon end) **

"Very good. You have learned from the last time, well done" she was drawing circles on his chest like a silly girl with a crush.

"Lenore...I have a favor to ask you."

"Don't tell me you want to go another round? Remember you're my pet and you don't get to demand me to have sex when you feel like it" she smiled not minding.

"I will give your sisters the army of night creatures they want. However, after it's done…." he paused.

"Yes?" she was paying attention to his expression and body language, there was something he wanted to get off his chest.

"I meant what I said. What I want is to be with you. I would like to remain by your side forever, as a pet, as a slave, as a pawn I don't care. I have thrown away my morals a long time ago. What I'm trying to say is…."

Why did she suddenly felt nervous. It was the first time she was feeling the emotion. What could Hector possibly say that will make her feel like this.

"I want to be with you for all eternity and in order to do that. I...I want you to turn me into a vampire."

"What?" this shocked her beyond words" does fucking me fucked your brain cells?"

"I mean it. I can't be with you forever as a human. I will grow old and eventually die. Unless I become like you and your sisters."

"You have no idea what you're asking" she got away from him covering herself with the blanket of the bed.

"I have made up my mind."

"I can't do that. It will go against the plan. You become a vampire, you will lose your abilities as a Forge Master. Sure you create an army of night creatures now but you can't forget we have enemies. Those enemies will come to attack us sooner or later and night creatures are expendable, you on the other hand are not. You can continue making them. The plan is to make sure our feeding stock remains and the night creatures will protect them. Not to mention Carmila will never allow it, God forbid" though she didn't know how Morana and Striga will take it.

"I see, you're correct. Forgive me I know I shouldn't be making demands to you."

Hector excused himself from the bed, getting dressed. Lenore was about to intervene she couldn't have him leave on his own. Then, she saw him putting the collar back on like a good obedient pet. This shocked and for once in her life, made her feel sorry for him. Like he said he has cast asides any loyalties and dignity when he got captured by Carmila. Lenore got off the bed shortly, getting dressed the Forge Master was holding the end of the rope for her to hold. She complied not knowing what to say. He wasn't mad, the look on his eyes he was serious. This was a fine sample of devotion no, true loyalty and love. This human has truly fallen in love with her. What the hell is she going to do. It was good because this way, it was certain he won't try anything like betraying them, so the right won't kill him.

"I…."

"Go ahead, speak" a smiled formed her features he was taking his role as pet seriously.

"If you meant every word you said. Does that mean you meant when you said you were willing to run away with me?"

"…."

"It doesn't have to be that way. If I become a vampire there's no need for us to go anywhere. I can stay by your side for as long as you like."

"Why are you doing this?" she said above a whisper so he didn't heard her.

"Is it all right if we keep going?"

"No. This room will be yours from now on" she has taken the collar off again" you don't need it when you're here. I trust you will behave and resume supporting our cause."

"Yes. You have my word."

"Then that will be all. See you later" she wanted to give him a kiss but instead left the room in a hurry.

"_So this is my fate, a slave to a vampire whom I have fallen for? Twisted cruel fate. But I will take it. How worse can things get?"_

* * *

Lenore walked the long corridor filled with candles in deep thought. Shocked that Hector was willing to go so far just to be with her. He wanted to be a vampire just to be with her forever. He her her pet, he doesn't get to make demands without her approving them. And this, was something she couldn't approve for reasons she has already mentioned. For the time being she won't say a word to her sisters. Her job was done, Hector was loyal and bound by the ring. He will obey their wishes or he will die. Yet, something was off, she has suddenly stopped. What to do, shaking her head she will go to her chambers and think things through more clearly before meeting with her sisters.

**Fin**

**-Hope you have enjoy this short one short and lemon. **

**-Yes I have come to love this ship maybe because it has biggest chances of Lenore falling for Hector. But being the tragedy series Castlevania has been in it's three seasons I have a feeling he will die by Isaac's hands protecting Lenore. Or she gets wounded that she's about to die before he offers his blood and she ends up killing him from drinking all of it. **

**-I also like Trevor/Sypha too they're the perfect couple and have their funny moments lol. Why can't they make Bumblebee like this? Never mind I already after the RWBY panel from that con and Miles exposed himself as the biggest idiot and horrible writer that he is. No wonder the quality of the has dropped drastically after v3. **

**-As for my review of season 3 WARNING SPOILERS- I love it, it was awesome gory, with plot twists. The judge being the real villain instead of the crazy Sala. Alucard being betrayed that he ended up resorting to his father's old ways of killing his enemies. I'm afraid he might become like Dracula. Along with the coming war of Isaac and his army of night creatures against the four sister vampires now that he has the giant teleporting mirror after killing that mind control sage. I also like the Hector/Lenore sex scene more than the threesom of Alucard with the two Chinese hunters. **

**-SPOILERS continue- the question everyone is asking will Dracula return in the next season or s5? We got a glimpse of him and Lisa happy together in hell when the door the infinite corridor was opened. Also are we going to see Saint Germain again who chose to stay in the dimension where his loved one is. **

**-The Paladin and the Guild Heroes will be delay again along with Neo's character short. Working on a new story but it's still not official if I will upload it. **

**-Anyway fav, follow and review thank you for taking your time in reading. **


End file.
